


Datenight

by chadsuke



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire watch a movie together.





	

Ruby nuzzled into Sapphire’s shoulder, not paying a lick of attention to the movie Steven had recommended so highly. “Sapphy…”

She let out a quiet giggle, but didn’t look at her lover. “Ruby, ssh, I’m trying to watch the movie.”

The red gem pouted. “Aww, you already know how it goes. You don’t need to pay attention.”

“Yes, but you don’t. Steven wanted us to watch this.”

Ruby huffed. “Sapphyyyy, come o-” Her words were cut off by the gentle press of lips against her own, and she smiled, reaching out to cup Sapphire’s cheek as she pressed back. It was a gentle, sweet kiss, lips sliding against lips, before Sapphire finally pulled back, her cheeks a darker hue than normal.

“Will you pay attention now?”

The other gem laughed slightly, but settled against her. “Will you reward me with kisses if I’m quiet?”

Sapphire pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I will. I’ll give you double kisses if you’re quiet in fifteen minutes - that’s the best part.”

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
